Many trailers and cargo containers have hinged doors. One type of door lock assembly comprises a shaft or rod that extends on the exterior of the door past opposite edges of the door. The shaft may be oriented vertically or horizontally, and has ends that engage brackets mounted adjacent to the door. When the shaft is rotated in one direction, it can be disengaged from the brackets to allow the door to be opened. A handle is pivotally mounted to the shaft for causing the rotation. The handle extends past an edge of the door and engages a pair of hasps. One of the hasps is fixed while the other is pivotal. Both hasps have holes that register when aligned. The hasps are contoured to define a closed channel or passage for the handle. Typically, a padlock is inserted through the mating holes of the hasps.
Padlocks are relatively easy to break or cut. Once the padlock is broken, the door can be readily opened. Devices have been proposed that purport to be more resistant to tampering than a padlock. Some of the devices include a cover that fits over the hasps. A key-actuated lock member is mounted to the housing and has a lock pin that strokes in response to rotation of the key. The lock pin is configured to extend through mating holes of the hasps.